Hiccups
by yoshi12370
Summary: Koga suddenly catches the hiccups during training for the Elite Four exam. Lt. Surge decided to help him get rid of them whether Koga like it or not. ToxicBoltshipping/Koga x Surge ONE-SHOT.


This was made for my friend to cheer her up. This is my first BL one-shot and romance story so It might not be good....but Enjoy!

I don't own anything.

* * *

It was a pretty normal afternoon in the Fuchsia City Gym. There were a few clouds in the sky and a nice breeze blew throughout the area. Koga was sitting outside, on the porch while sipping some iced tea made by his daughter Janine. Janine decided to go out into the town to shop for groceries and knowing her father needed the meditation in order to prepare for his upcoming Elite Four exam. Koga as of now just finished his training and was resting.

'_I rested long enough,'_ Koga thought to himself. He stood up and readied himself to go back with his training. Before that he decided to finish his tea....

_CRASH! _Followed by a voice that screamed "OW! SHIT!"

Koga choked on his tea due to the sudden loud sound. He started coughing very violently while holding his throat. After the coughing stopped his noticed something was wrong.

"_Hic"_

Koga unfortunately has caught the hiccups. This irritated the ninja greatly due that he knew this would interrupt his training. He collected himself and walked towards the area of the crash. As he walked the hiccups would irritate him more but when he saw what caused the crash, the hiccups was the least of his worries. Koga look down at the to see that his long fence was knocked down forcibly, crushing his berry patches his was growing and the cause was a man, on top of the fallen fence rubbing his spiky blonde hair, wear mostly military garb.

"Matis..._hic.._what are you doing here..._hic..._?"

The blond man looked up and saw Koga glaring at him. He got up and dusted himself off. He gave a cheesy smile and said, "I came to visit you of course! And for the last time, call me Lt. Surge!". He gave Koga a hard pat on the back as walk out of the rubble.

"You know there's a..._hic...._thing called a..._hic_...FRONT DOOR....._hic_..._!" _Koga coughed out.

"I know that but you wouldn't answer! I tried calling but you wouldn't answer it either! SO I invited myself in!" Surge responded. "By the way, I swear the fence was shorter than that...."

"_hic..._There was probably a reason why I wasn't answering..._hic..._I guess you can't take a hint...._hic..._" Koga dejected.

"Hey you have the hiccups?"

"...._hic" _Koga just made a face and said "Just leave this place at once..._hic"_

"Let me help you get rid of them!"

"No. I was training before you crashed into..._hic..._my gym. I need no more interruptions...._hic"_

"So those hiccups aren't a distraction? I have ways to get rid of hiccups!" Surge argued. He walked closer to Koga with a smile.

"I rather let them subside in time." Koga hiccuped as he stepped back from Surge inviting smile.

"So...you don't trust me?" Surge said in a sad tone. Koga jumped up at the response feeling a little guilty. Surge just wanted to him help him even though when Surge "helps", it not really helpful.

"Well it's not that I don't trust you..._hic..."_ Koga started.

"GREAT! Go Raichu!" Surge called out his Raichu and pointed at Koga. "Shock the hiccup out of him like you usually do!"

Koga staggered backward as the rodent shot a few bolts of electricity at him. Koga suddenly felt a bunch a volts surge through him and fell to the ground.

"Great! That should work!" Surge cried out. He looked down to see Koga glare at him even more.

"_Hic"_

"Oh...it didn't work on him." Surge said. "It usually works on me.."

"Well I'm not you! _Hic..._Just leave!" Koga yelled.

"Let's try it again Raichu!"

Raichu charged up and shot another bolt at Koga but notice that instead of Koga, it was a log!

"Shit! He substituted! Seems like he was right. Let's go find him" Surge returned Raichu and when in the gym.

----

Koga sigh as he got into his meditation pose. He luckily escaped the blond's barbaric hiccup cure with some ninja knowledge.

"That should keep him at bay for a while" Koga said to himself. "This is my secret room so he shouldn't be able to find me..._hic_"

Koga continued to meditate even though his hiccups was an irritation. He closed his eyes to focus but suddenly felt something grab his feet. His eyes shot open to see that Surge somehow found him!

"_...hic..._How did you find this room?!"

Surge laughed and said, 'I always knew of this room since Janine gave me a tour of the gym!"

_'Note to self, talk to Janine about those "Gym tours"' _Koga thought to himself. Suddenly he was twisted upside down by the blond gym leader. "..._hic...._What the hell are you doing!?"

"I heard you can get rid of hiccups by being upside down for a minute! So I'll help!" Surge start shaking Koga around.

"Unhand me at once...._hic...!_"

"Hmm it's not working....oh well" Surge dropped the ninja on the floor. Koga instantly got up and gave Surge a death glare.

"GET..._hic..._OUT....._hic..._OF MY....._hic...._SIGHT!"

Surge sighed, "Fine...I'll get rid of your hiccups later" and he left the room.

"Finally_ some peace!" _cried Koga.

----

Surge was walking through the halls thinkingabout Koga's dilemma. He really wanted to help him train but Koga was just getting irritated.

"There should be a way to get rid of them but...what should I do..." Surge pondered for a while and he thought of something.

"Surge! You're a genius!" He said as he prepared for his next scheme.

-------

Koga surprisingly finished his meditation even though he still got the hiccups. He walked towards the hallway for his next set of training. He looked down the hall to see that Surge has left yet. He felt very annoyed and walk towards the nuisance.

"Why are you still..._hic..._here when I told you to leave..._hic"_

"I'm going to get rid of you hiccups" Surge replied while slightly blushing. What was he planning to do?

"Your ways are barbaric and idiotic!..._hic.._What are you going to do now...._hic..._throw me off the roof?!" Koga yelled. He has had it with Surge interrupting his training and wanted him out.

"No"

"Then what! What are you going to do..._hic..._! Just leave me alon-"

Suddenly Koga felt a soft pair of lips touch his. Somehow, Surge got up to him and kissed him. He wanted to protest but it was all forgotten as he gave into Surge's embrace.

After it seems like an eternity, their lips parted. Surge stared at Koga face which was a deep red. Suddenly Surge started to laugh heavily.

"HAHA-You should look at you face! Hahaha!"

While still blushing Koga responded, "You suddenly kissed me! I wasn't prepared for that!

Surge laughed some more and said, "Hahaha-see....haha..I did it!"

Koga suddenly noticed that his hiccups are gone. Was it by the kiss?

"Haha-cough" Surge suddenly started coughing heavily due to trying to talk while laughing. Koga when up to him to pat the blond's back. After Surge finished coughing, he looked at Koga.

"Well what do you say...._hic!"_ Surge eyes widened. "Oh fuck..._hic!"_

Koga looked atSurge and gave him an evil grin. "Hmmm seems like the tide has turned Matis..."

"I'm home father!" a voice cried. Janine walked in with a bunch of groceries, towards the two men. "Oh hi Uncle Surge! How are you?"

"_hic..._I'm just fine..._hic"_ Surge replied.

"Janine. Seems like Surge caught the hiccups. Let's _help him out..." _Koga said in a sinister tone.

"Oh Ok! I'll get the kunai!" Janine put down the bags and ran towards the weapon room. Surge hiccuped in protest.

"So Matis, _Do you trust me?"_

END.

* * *

Edit: Fixed errors.


End file.
